


I'll Bear It For You

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Enduring Pain to Protect Another, Forced to watch other character's trauma, Gang Rape, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Torture, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Video of Character's Rape is Sent to Their Friends, Watersports, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “As you can see, we have the Red Lion and your little friend. As fun as this is, raping isn’t what we get paid for, so we’ll cut you a deal. You bring us the other four Lions and you can have back whatever is left of him by then. Better decide fast, my men have been lonely for a while, he might not make it very long.”





	I'll Bear It For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“Ugh...”

Keith’s head was pounding as he came to. He had been on a reconnaissance mission on a supposedly uninhabited planet when his rover had been attacked by a ship coming out of stealth. The last thing he remembered was being whacked over the head. Blinking, Keith looked around. Blurry shapes soon turned into a crew of aliens of various species. From the look so them, they must be pirates. Behind them, he could see Red locked in stasis.

_Just great._

“My, my… what have we here?”

“Boss, it’s the pilot of the Red Lion.”

“What, that runt? Someone like this has been giving the Empire such trouble?”

The pirate turned Keith’s face around after grabbing his chin forcefully enough to bruise it.

“All your friends as pretty as you, boy? This might turn into a fun job.”

Keith did the only thing he could to retaliate while being bound. He spat into the rogue’s face. It earned him a hard slap across the face.

“That’s the spirit. I like it when they fight me for it, gives me an appetite. We’re gonna have a lot of fun breaking all your holes.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

The pirate grabbed his chin roughly and forced a thumb inside his mouth.

“If you bite down, I will break every single one of your teeth, you hear me?” The captain warned and Keith only narrowed his eyes at him.

“Now open up.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and glared, but slowly parted his dry lips. The hard erection was pressed against his mouth. It was slick with pre-come and Keith almost gagged at the smell and taste.

“The feed almost ready? Wouldn’t want his friends to miss this,” Keith heard them say. His eyes widened in shock.

“Don’t,” he muttered, the sound muffled as his tongue was pressed against the cock shoving in and out of his throat.

 

“Princess, transmission incoming!”

“Is it from Keith? Keith, can you hear us? Where are you?”

Allura’s eyes widened in terror as the video started. Pidge raised their hands to their mouth opened in shock, Hunk went white as a sheet. Lance and Shiro sprung to their feet. Pure hatred was on Shiro’s face as he clenched his fists.

“D-don’t look...” Keith managed to gasp out before another cock was shoved into his mouth and he was gagging down his pleas.

“Attentions, Paladins of Voltron!”

The pirate boss grabbed Keith by the hair and dragged him towards the camera drones. The Red Paladin’s face was a wreck, painted with tears and blood and come dripping down the skin.

“As you can see, we have the Red Lion _and_ your little friend. As fun as this is, raping isn’t what we get paid for, so we’ll cut you a deal. You bring us the other four Lions and you can have back whatever is left of him by then. Better decide fast, my men have been lonely for a while, he might not make it very long.”

“You’ll regret this,” Shiro hissed. “Keith, we’ll come to save you! Paladins, get to your lions!”

No one needed to be told twice. The Lions left the castle, each powered by their Paladin’s glowing fury. Shiro felt rage burning in him, but managed to keep calm enough to relay orders they would need to take Keith back.

“Pidge, activate the Green Lion’s cloaking device, sneak around and disable the barrier around the Red Lion! We’re going to need him!”

“On it!”

“Hunk and Lance, you will take the enemy’s ship out of commission. They are not going _anywhere_.”

“You’re damn right they aren’t!”

They took off, but the pirates wouldn't make it so easy for them. Before Shiro or any of them could turn the tide in their favour, the pirate captain held up Keith by the hair and smirked right into Shiro's direction.

The knife was at Keith's throat and Shiro halted the fire he was about to reign onto the captors. If only he had been a second earlier... he could have taken them out and rescued Keith. But he had failed. Failed his friend.

“Get out of the Lion! And call the other two off or you can look for a new Red Paladin.”

Shiro grit his teeth, but left the cockpit. As he set down on the ground, he put his hands behind his head. Lance and Hunk also left their Lions and were restrained same as him.

“Why did you come?!” Keith cried as he saw his friends captured just for saving him. He didn’t want them to go through the same things as him.

“We’re not going to abandon you!”

“You should have just left me here, retrieved the Red Lion! You can get another Paladin!”

“We’re not just going to let you die, you dumb asshole!” Lance shouted, tears bright in his eyes.

“You’re our friend!” Hunk was trying to get out of his restraints, but even his strength was no match for them.

“How touching,” the pirate captain scoffed and yanked at Keith’s hair and made him yelp.

“I am sure your friends won’t mind relieving you off your duties for a while then… I want to make you last a while. Space gets lonely.”

Keith stared in horror as the pirate walked towards Shiro and slit open his uniform with a large laser knife, leaving blood to trickle down his chest. Shiro flinched and bit down on his lip.

“Don’t touch him! I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Oh? Don’t tell me… that is just precious. You want to save your lover by offering yourself up? And they say romance is dead.”

Keith tried to calm his beating heart but it felt like it would come out of his throat when the pirate ripped open his uniform.

“Such fine skin… I’ll enjoy leaving my mark on it.”

His clothes were ripped off him, exposing him to everyone, even his own friends. Keith stared at the ground, but his head was soon jerked up by a fist in his hair. They made him look at his friends. Their pained expressions and struggle to get out of their bonds to help him made Keith almost sob.

With one rough movement, he was pulled into the lap of the captain, who sat on a cargo box. His thick, large cock was still hard. He dragged it over Keith’s stomach, leaving a trail of slick pre-come on it. Keith shuddered.

Keith wailed as he felt the cock push deep into him in one forceful thrust. It tore at his folds pushing in dry with only blood and spit to help ease it inside.

“You should try to enjoy it while you can, might be the last fuck you’ll ever get. Might make taking a cock inside your cunt a little easier too.”

Laughter went through the crew. Keith jerked when he felt a second set of hands on him, pushing himdeeper  into the captain’s lap. He gasped as gravity forced the cock inside him to the hilt. His struggle to maintain some of his dignity was in vain as the tears formed at the corner of his eyes spilled over and dripped down his face. It _hurt_.

“Shouldn’t have come here, pretty boy.”

A cry tore through his throat as he felt another cock press against his ass. It was roughly shoved inside him, with nothing to help it along. Both his holes were burning and Keith clenched down unwillingly. Ugly sobs shook Keith’s body as the pirates took their pleasure from his broken body. They felt so huge inside him, and Keith feared he was going to rip apart any second. And then they’d hurt Shiro… would hurt his friends. His eyes searched for Shiro’s and he tried to hold his gaze as he was fucked without mercy.

“Let him go! _Please_!” Shiro cried out in desperation.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn soon enough.”

The cocks inside him were scraping him raw and it only became more unbearable with every thrust inside him. His legs clenched shut, squeezing against the legs of the pirate, as if that would keep him out. Keith shuddered, his whole body locking up when he felt them spill inside him. Thick, sticky liquid pooled inside him and dripped down his legs. He nearly retched.

"Alright boys, whoever doesn't come inside him at least three times gets to scrub the halls for a month! He wants to play hero for his friends, let's have fun breaking him then!"

With a grunt, Keith's body hit the ground as the captain shoved him off his lap. The next hands were already on him, lifting him up and more large cocks were shoved inside him roughly. Keith was limp in their arms, nothing more than a toy to use and abuse. His thighs and insides were burning and he could feel slick blood and semen mix on his legs and inside him. It barely made being fucked better, he only felt more disgusting.

“Hey, boss?”

“What?”

“Weren’t there five of those? Where’s the green one?”

“ _Let my friends go, you sick freaks!”_

Pidge’s voice was transmitted through the speakers as they came out of cloak right behind the pirates. With laser precision, they shot the weapons out of the pirates’ hands. Lance and Hunk took their chance and body checked their nearest captors. Keith managed to move his body enough to grab a knife off the the nearest pirate and overpower him in the commotion.

With Pidge’s cover fire, the Paladins wonn their fight against the pirates. Bruised and beaten they were, but in the end, the Paladins and their Lions returned to the castle victorious. Allura came running towards them, tears running down her face.

"Keith!" Her hair was flowing behind her as she nearly tripped over her feet.

Shiro was carrying Keith’s abused body in his arms, cradling him to his chest. Keith managed a small smile as Allura touched his swollen cheek gingerly.

"I am so sorry... I should have never let you to go alone."

"Not your fault," Keith muttered.

Shiro brought them to Keith’s room. Keith had wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and was hiding his face in Shiro’s chest.

“Is this alright?” Shiro asked quietly and Keith only nodded without looking at him.

“Tell me if you are uncomfortable.”

Keith was shivering like a leaf in the wind, but he calmed underneath Shiro’s careful hands who took of his ruined clothes. They were torn and cut into pieces and stained with blood and semen.

“They hurt you so badly… Should I bring you to the medbay?”

“I want to bathe first,” Keith said quietly. Shiro helped him to the bathroom.

Gently, he let his fingers run over Keith’s scalp, washing away the dried fluids with warm, soapy water. With the utmost care and tenderness, he washed away the traces of blood and semen. He wished he could wash away the cuts and bruises too. He wished he could wash away the deep pain Keith felt, in places where Shiro couldn’t reach. Which no pod could heal, only time and Keith’s own strength and the care and love Shiro and his friends could give him.

 

It had been weeks since Keith had been captured by the smugglers. His external injuries had healed, but some wounds ran deeper. His friends did their best to help him through it. Lance was joking with him as always, Hunk made sure to cook his favourite food. Allura always had kind words for him. Pidge always let him know about the newest gadget they were developing, taking his mind off darker thoughts in the back of his mind. None of them treated him any differently though, and Keith was glad for it. He spend a lot of time with Shiro, keeping to him at all times. The man’s large frame near him calmed him.

Sometimes he woke at night from nightmares only to wander over to Shiro’s room. Shiro never said anything, but just let Keith slide into bed with him. It was another one of those nights. Keith was trembling from head to too and barely managed to reach his friend’s room.

“Keith?” Shiro asked tiredly as he opened the door. Keith practically threw himself into his arms. He inhaled deeply as Shiro closed his arms around him, but it wasn’t enough.

“Shiro, please...” Keith’s fingers tightened in Shiro’s shirt as sobs were shaking his body. Shiro held the distraught man in his arms.

“When I close my eyes, I still see them… I can feel their hands on me… _in_ me. I don’t want that!”

Shiro’s eyes were full of pain for his friend. How could he help him through this? He would do whatever he could. Whatever it took.

“I want to feel you instead.”

“Keith, if this is really what you want-”

“I know what I want!” Keith crushed his lips against Shiro’s.

“Please let me forget,” he whispered against the Shiro’s mouth. “Just for now, let there only be you.”

Keith gasped out quietly when Shiro lifted him into his arms. He started trembling when he was set down upon the bed and Shiro looked down at him with a warm gaze.

“You tell me to stop immediately when it gets too much,” Shiro whispered into his ear before he pressed a gentle kiss onto Keith’s temple. Keith bit his lips when Shiro lifted his shirt over his head, his muscles hard under his skin. With trembling fingers, Keith reached out, his fingers gliding over the pale skin, the taut abs. Shiro gasped out quietly when Keith pressed his thumb inside his navel. Keith felt his breath quicken when he saw Shiro’s cock harden, the outline of the thick length clearly visible against his cotton pyjama pants.

He wanted it, he wasn’t afraid, he only wanted to remember Shiro inside him and forget about every other cock that had ever touched him.

Keith felt himself getting wet with Shiro’s fingers carefully massaging his folds and rubbing over his dick. His thighs were quivering and spreading wider to make space for the large man between them. There was nothing he could do or wanted to do to stop himself whimpering as Shiro licked over his dick. He sucked it inside his mouth while he fucked Keith with three of his fingers, pushing them inside as far as they would do.

His fluids leaked onto the sheets and over his thighs and when Shiro looked up at him with dark eyes, his chin and lips were wet with it. Keith groaned.

“I need you inside me,” he whispered. “Please...”

Shiro’s broad hands wrapped around his hips as Keith found himself steadied over the man’s lap. He gasped when the cockhead kissed his folds and with a low moan, Keith let himself sink down.

“Is this alright?” Shiro muttered with his face flushed. Keith had never seen anything more beautiful.

He leaned forward and instead of an answer, kissed Shiro. He still tasted a little of Keith’s own fluids and the thought made Keith clench down on the big cock inside his cunt. Shiro groaned and thrust up into him. Keith cried out into Shiro’s mouth and he felt strong arms close around him. He was squeezed so tightly against Shiro he could feel his own heartbeat against his.

While moving his hips in a gentle, but firm rhythm, Shiro leaned down and started kissing Keith’s neck, his collarbones, slowly moving his way down to his nipples.

“Sh-shiro,” Keith whimpered as Shiro bit down on one of his nipples as he rubbed over the other one.

“You’re so sensitive,” Shiro muttered, kissing the puffy nipples. He smiled up at Keith.

Keith cried out as waves of orgasm rolled over him, seemingly never ending. Shiro fucked into him while Keith clenched down on him, again and again, his thighs trembling by the end of it. He felt a shudder running through his body as he felt himself losing control over his bladder. Shiro _groaned_ as Keith peed over their thighs and the sound almost made Keith come again.

“Keith,” Shiro panted, his face flushed red. Keith showered him in kisses, desperate to press his lips against every inch he could reach. “I’m going to...”

Keith felt himself being lifted up by the hips, the thick cock fucking him so hard slipping out of him inch by inch.

“No, come in me,” Keith whispered against Shiro’s neck and pushed himself down again. He wrapped his own arms around Shiro’s neck tightly, holding onto him as Shiro chased his own pleasure in him. Warmth flooded him as Shiro came. He felt thick semen flow inside him and when his tight body couldn’t hold any more of it, the sticky liquid trickled out of his cunt past Shiro’s cock and down his thighs.

For long, blissful minutes, both of them just sat on the bed, their chests heaving as their fluids dried on their skin. The waves of orgasm ebbed down and leaving behind pleasant memories.

Keith made a wounded noise as Shiro gently pulled out of him and got off the bed.

“Ssh, I’m just going to clean us up,” Shiro whispered. He came back with some warm and wet towels and wiped them down carefully. Keith bit his lips as the soft fabric was gently rubbing his crotch dry. Shiro smiled at him and kept up the movements until Keith was seizing again, another weak orgasm shaking him.

“Thank you,” Keith whispered. Shiro leaned down and kissed him gently.

“I will always be here for you.”

Shiro pulled the blanket over them after Keith had settled against his shoulder. Keith felt entirely saf within his arms and the Shiro’s soft breathing soon made him fall into a deep slumber.

Only pleasant dreams came to Keith this night.


End file.
